Even in death
by Topah
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Daley's mom died? We learn some in the books, but not much. This is Daley's last week with her mother. WARNING... You will more then likly cry. Have tissues ready.


I own nothing at all. This is just a fan fiction; I'm making no money of this.

Summery: I have been reading the 29 down books lately. Book one talks about the death of Daley's mom. Here's how I think it happened. It's based on my moms death.

Her mother had gone from bad to worse; she was getting weaker with each passing day. She had barley seen her father the last few months, so when he showed up at school, she knew something had to be very, very wrong. Her stomach dropped as he walked up to her teacher. The look on her teachers face told her all she needed to know. She packed her books up and walked to the front of the room.

Daley had spent the last four days in her mother's hospital room with her. When he came to get her from class, he told her the doctors didn't think she would live much longer. That was Thursday. Today was Monday. When her mother was awake, they talked about both their lives. She told Daley stories about her own childhood.  
They talked about everything and nothing at all. She tried to commit every word her mother said to memory. She knew it wouldn't matter if neither slept, and they talked 24/7, it would never be enough. They both wanted so badly not to be without the other.

_**Tuesday**_

Daley watched as her mother slept. She and her dad had been taking turns watching her…

**_Wednesday 1:28 pm._**

Daley and her dad watched the heart monitor as it displayed her heart rate.

_**Wednesday 7:32 pm.**_

Daley glared on as her dad talked. "I need to go home for the night, get some sleep. My boss is going to have my job if I don't show up for at least a few hours tomorrow." He saw the look on her face and quickly added, "It's only a few hours. "I'll come right back after work." She raised her eyes. "Yeah, ok. Just come back as soon as you can."

_**Thursday 11:38 am**_

Daley awoke sitting up on her hospital cot. "G'morning baby. You don't look so good!" her mother said this while laughing the way she used too. "Mom! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" "Daley, come sit here with me. Come on!" she said patting the bed next to her. Daley climbed next to her mom and put her head on her chest like a child. Her mother started stroking her hair and humming to her. They went on like that with Daley feeling the rise and fall of her mom's chest.

_**Thursday 1:43 pm**_

Daley walked back from the cafeteria to her mother's room. As soon as she sat down her mother started telling her another story about her youth. Daley listed as her mother went on with her story. She realized that she had stopped talking. Daley's heart skipped a beat as she saw her mother with her head in her hands. "Mom? Mom, are you ok? Mom!" Daley my head hurts… I don't feel good, mah, my head…" "Mom, I'm right here! Mom…" "Call the nurse…my head..." Daley slammed the call button. "We need help in here! Hurry." Her mom started shaking violently. She heard a nurse's voice over the com. "Is everything alright? Do you need help in there?" "YES! Get in here now!" She tried to hold her mom down as she shook. The next thing she saw was four nurses next to her holding her mother down. They called things to one another she didn't understand. One thing they said she understood perfectly. Her blood pressure was 20 over 40. She knew it meant no blood was pumping in her veins. She fell into the corner of the room, her view obscured by her tears; she was shaking almost as hard as her mother. She didn't know how long she watched them work on her. What felt like hours, was more then likely just minuets?

A male nurse finally saw her in the corner. He went over pulling her up and out of the room so quickly she didn't realize what he was doing. He guided her with an arm around her shoulders to an empty room. She sat in a chair sobbing so hard she could barley breath. Over the intercom she heard a code blue called to her mother's room. "Sweetie, is there anyone you can call?" He handed her the phone. She tried to dial her father's number but was shaking too much. The nurse took the number from her and called her fathers phone. It rang. "Hello?" "Dad! Mom! Moms… They coded mom! Oh God… Please be here Dad!" She couldn't talk anymore so the nurse took the phone. While her father talked to him, she prayed. She had always been told that if you really needed something, you could pray. Even if you couldn't form words, God would know what you needed. He would grant your prayer if you needed something to survive.

**_Thursday 1:13 pm _**

Daley lost her faith in God that afternoon. She lost it when the doctor came in. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "We tried life saving measures for your mother, her blood pressure dropped, and we couldn't raise it. Her heart beat slowed and stopped. We tried for thirty minuets to start it again, but couldn't. I'm sorry. Your mother died." In the back of her mind, she thought it ironic how he phrased it like that. He was tiring to ease her into it, trying to make it real for her. She looked at one of the nurses who with her. A woman in her mid-thirties. She had come in after Daley and sat at her feet praying with her. For almost forty minuets this woman sat praying with her. She looked at the woman, Susan was her name. "Can I see her?" She nodded. Susan walked Daley down the hall to the room.

_**Thursday 1:35 pm **_

She peered around the corner to look at her mom's bed. There lay her mother. Still. Quiet. No noise from the monitors. They had all been turned off. She walked to the side of the bed. Daley threw her arms around her mother's to still body. Her head on her mother's chest, she sobbed. The stillness of her upper body made her cry even harder. She stood there bent over her body with no sense of time. She felt a chair being pushed under her, so she sat on her knees so to never break the hold on her mother. After some time, she felt two arms cross over her stomach pulling her into an embrace. Her father rested his head on hers as she still cried into her mother's shirt. "It's going to be alright." He said into her hair. "I don't want to let her go!" Daley yelled. "Then don't. Not till you're ready." "How can I ever be ready for that!" "I don't know Daley, I don't know."

**_Thursday 11:13 pm _**

Daley and her dad rode home in silence. She clutched her mother's belongings in her lap. He glanced at her. "I have to go to the funeral home tomorrow to get things in order. You don't have to come. You can stay home." "No, I'll come." When they got home she sat on the sofa her eyelids dropping. She felt so numb, so detached. She didn't wake up when her father came and draped a blanket over her. She didn't wake up as he sat there and cried.

(AN. Ok. I thought about doing another chapter about the funeral. This story is based of my mother's death. August 20th is the day my mom died. That time being almost upon us, I thought should write something for it. I tried to explain what happened to me, in a way Daley would have lived it. I did my best to explain it. Please please, review. I really want to know what you guys think. Would you like another chapter, or is it to sad? Thanks for reading. )


End file.
